The present invention relates to an operation instruction system capable of being used in a computer game machine or the like and a storage medium to be used for such game machine.
As an amusement system using a computer, there is provided a system which displays, on a screen, a picture containing an operation instruction picture associated with an input device, generates a visual change in the operation instruction picture to instruct to an operator an operation position of the input device, and evaluates a fidelity of the operator's operation corresponding to the instruction, thereby giving points thereto. For example, there is disclosed, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication HEI No. 8-305356, a system which uses a keyboard as an input device, displays a picture of the keyboard on a display device and generates visual changes in an operation instruction picture to thereby allow an operator to grasp which key should be operated.
In the above described traditional system, a ratio of the operation instruction picture to the entire picture is fixed at a certain value, and the operator cannot adjust that ratio. On the other hand, a screen size of a display device is variable in a household game machine or in a personal computer, so that an actual size of the operation instruction picture is varied in accordance with the screen size of the display device. It means that a relationship between a size of the input device and a size of the operation instruction picture seen on the screen of the display device differs in accordance with the screen size of the display device, and it may cause a possibility to obstruct the operator to grasp a correspondence relationship between the input device and the operation instruction picture.
With respect to the input device, as it is comprehensible when citing an instance of keyboards for personal computers, the size of the input devices differ from each other, even though the arrangement of operation portions of each keyboard is identical with each other. Accordingly, depending on the size of the input device, similarly to the above discussed case, there may cause a possibility to obstruct the operator to grasp a correspondence relationship between the input device and the operation instruction picture.
There has been provided a display device capable of changing the size of its display area, and it is possible to change the size of the operation instruction picture by using such adjustment function. However, in such case, the entire picture seen on the display device is enlarged or reduced, and the size of a portion that is needless to be adjusted also varies, and it cause a disadvantage of, for example, making characters in the picture hard to read. Also, there is no way to adjust in the display device which cannot change the size of the display area.